SWEET! Or not
by VioletCheckers
Summary: The twins go to a candy store and some unexpected events occur when the Decepticons come into the picture. G1.


Well, I seem to have A LOT of plot-bunnies, giving my seemingly sudden increase in fanfics. This one may be a oneshot, but with my wandering mind, who knows?

This begins on Cybertron and the twins are around the equivalent of five year olds-(whatever that is in Cybertronian terms :/

Enjoy!!!!

XXxxXXxxXXxx

"Wait up you two!" Ironhide hollered up two the twin hovercrafts (I don't know..like what Bee in the G1's was) who were already a mile from the weapon's specialist. _I will never know __how I got Optimus to talk me into takin these two to the Sugar based energon __shop_ (AKA: Candy Shop_…As if they're not hyper enough… _He thought.

When he finally arrived he could see that there was chaos inside. _Oh Primus no…_ Ironhide transformed and winced as he entered, waiting for someone to scream at him. Instead, he got a mouth full of gummy bolts. (Gummy bears) He spat the overly sweet morsels, only to find he had upset the twins.

"You don' like it Uncle 'Hidey?" Sideswipe's lip quivered.

Ironhide slapped his forehead as the twins started crying.

"All right you two. I have a little bit of money, so you can get a bag of candy each." Ironhide stated. Sunstreaker opened his mouth to talk, but Ironhide cut him off:

"No, you can't get the candy paint." Sunny crossed his arms and plopped onto the floor. Irohide lifted an optic ridge at the bright yellow pit spawn. Sideswipe merely nodded obediently and walked off to make his selections.

"See, your brother knows when to be thankful. I still haven't forgiven you two for painting me pink and putting blockages in my cannons. Sunny made a raspberry sounding noise.

"My _brother_ is a fraggin pit spawn. He's always a goodie goodie." Ironhide's jaw fell at the young mech's …strong language. Sunny just cocked his head and asked innocently, "What?" Ironhide was about to say exactly _what _he had done, but before he could say a word, Blurr burst through the door.

"Optimus-wants-you-says-it's-urgent. Oh-yes-very-urgent-Decepticons-are-plotting-plotting-evil-stuff-that-is-evil-very-very-evil." Blurr pawed the floor of the Candy shop nervously with his foot. Ironhide stared at the hyper active mech with a look that simply said '_I couldn't __understand__ a word of what you just said'. _Blurr tapped his foot. "I can't leave the twins. And Optimus says to keep them away for at least an hour under any circumstances…Well, I suppose I could leave them here for a little while…" 'Hide walked over to where Sides was picking up some frozen energon sticks (popsicle).

"Uncle Ironhide has to go see Grampa Oppy really quick, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okie!" Sides glomped his leg and handed him an energon stick.

"Here. Give it to Grampa Oppy an' say it's from me!" Sides sing-songed cutely. _Primus yer too cut__e…_

Sunny walked up snobbily. "It's about time you left us alone, you slagger. Now get your aft out and go see that fragger Optimus already!" _And you…You crossed the line…_(Feel the fury of the trigger happy Ironhide!) Ironhide pivoted on his heel and left the shop with Blurr. After a remark like that, he needed to shoot something.

"That was uncalled for Sunny." Sideswipe remarked after the two mechs had left through the front door.

"Just shut up, Sides." Sunny hissed as he stomped off and violently started picking his candy. Sides shrugged and returned to deciding between a wrench gummy and a stick of crystallized energon (a sugar crystal stick thing).

XXX

Ironhide transformed and walked into the Autobot base. He was quickly met by Bumblebee, Jazz and Optimus. Ironhide walked straight up to Optimus and told him what Sunny had called them. Optimus, giving him and the twins were…somehow related, didn't like Sunstreaker cursing like that. And he REALLY didn't. Just then, they were attacked by the Decepticons. Megatron, as usual took on Optimus, and the Seekers took on the rest of them. It was five on four. Soon, more Autobots and Decepticons arrived, evening the odds. Optimus was holding Megatron pinned on the ground. Megatron was struggling to get up when Starscream shot Optimus off of his 'beloved' leader. Optimus flew against the wall of the base.

"Decepticons retreat!" The cowards hightailed it out of the range of fire. Ratchet ran over to Optimus. He had a huge scorch mark on his shoulder, but thankfully, Optimus was conscious.

"Are you okay Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine. If anything, I'm upset about the twins…Ironhide! Which way did the Decepticons retreat to?"

"They left westbound… Why?"

"The twins!"

"FRAG!"

XXXX

"Where's that rust-bot ?" Sunny asked rhetorically. Sides shrugged and waited patiently. Then he heard a distant roar. Then screams. Both of them got up worriedly. They could see explosions outside. They frantically looked for a place to hide. They ducked under the checkout counter, embraced with each other.

"Sides?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah?" Sideswipe was racked with fear.

"I never meant anything I said to you or about you…Ever. You're my bro. Bro's till the end. Right?"

"Apology accepted Sunny. Now let's hope we can survive this…"

(Overhead)

"Soundwave! Destroy the rest!" Starscream ordered as they flew off. Soundwave was about to object, but he just shot the rest of the town/settlement and once he was sure no one survived, he flew off.

XXXXXX

Ironhide was driving so fast to that town, it broke his speedometer. He could see smoke rising over the horizon. _No…Oh Primus no…_He thought. He arrived to the town, or what was left of it. He could see dead Transformers, varying of age. He transformed and walked to where the Candy Shop was. It was still standing, but it was very unstable. The roof was caved and there was no one inside. He looked closer. No movement. Not even any sign or trace of the twins. Wait. He noticed a yellow leg under a huge chunk of the collapsed ceiling, and right next to that, he could see a red piece of armor. There was energon underneath the two. Choked up, he transformed and went to report the sad news.

XXXXXX

"Sunny?"

"…"

"Sunny!?"

"…"

Sideswipe shook his brother. "Sunstreaker!"

Sunny stirred.

"What? Are you alright?" Sides sighed in relief.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I can't feel my leg. But I'm fine." Sideswipe lifted the piece of metal off of his brother's leg. It was crushed. Sunny winced.

"We need to get home." Sides glanced to the door. "Wait here."

"Like I could do anything else." Sides got up and walked to the door. It was blocked by fallen rubble. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Slag! We're locked in!" Sunny peeked his head around the corner of the counter.

"Whoa bro. You cussed."

"You honestly think I was seriously _that _polite? I'm only like that to confuse Ironaft."

"Wow! Devious!" Sides returned to the counter. He stepped on something and looked at it. It was a gummy bolt. _OH YEAH!!!_ He shouted internally.

"Sunny. We're still in a candy shop. Go nuts!"

"Um….That's great and all, but I'M CRIPPLED!"

"I'll be right back." Sides disappeared behind a door in the back. He came back with various tools and some yellow paint. Sunny's optics widened at the stuff.

Sideswipe put the stuff down and grabbed some scrap metal. He grabbed a laser that he had found in the repair closet and began cutting the metal.

"Alright bro. This may hurt a bit." He smacked his brother in the neck, knocking the yellow twin unconscious. Then he began replacing his leg, bit by bit.

XXXXX

Ironhide arrived at the base. He walked in and straight to Prime's office.

"They're gone." He said solemnly.

"What?"

"The twins are dead. THE FRAGGIN CONS DESTROYED THE TOWN! EVERYONE IS DEAD! It's all my fault…"

"Ironhide…It's okay. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it."

"…" Ironhide turned and left.

XXX

"W-What happened? Sides?" Sunny finally came to.

Sides was right there painting his new leg armor bright yellow.

"What the frag is going on?!"

"I replaced your leg. You can walk now."

"You did WHAT?! You're not a doctor!"

"Well, we're in the Med-Bay so much, I decided to pay attention to Ratchet."

"You can actually think with the medic of doom ranting like that?! Wow. I don't even think Prime can think when that Medic decides to give an audio-receptor full."

"Well, I find ways…Like switching my receptors off! Smart aft."

"That was a good idea." He said testing his leg. "Wow. Nice work. I feel great." He said jogging in place.

"Thanks. Now we can go nuts." The twins went crazy in a land of free candy.

XXXXX

"Autobots. I have sad news. The twins are dead." Optimus choked. Despite how annoying and foolish they were, he couldn't help missing them. Everyone loved the twins. _What is it going to be like without them?_ He thought. He always wondered that, but now he could unfortunately see how dim things would be.

There were murmurs of sadness and regret throughout the base. Ironhide hadn't left his quarters since he had gotten there after reporting to Optimus. He just sat there on his recharge berth staring at the floor. _They're gone…I can't believe they're really gone. _A drip of coolant fell to the floor. Then he broke into tears. He screamed in frustration.

Outside, Jazz was passing by. The scream startled him. He knocked on the door.

"What?" A muffled voice asked.

"Can I come in Hide?"

"…"

"Hide?"

"Come in."

Jazz opened the door.

"You alright buddy?"

"No. I can't believe they're gone. No more pranks…No more waking up pink…"

"Are you sad or are you going crazily happy?"

"I'm sad. Those two…made a new thing to look forward to. Without those two…It's going to be really boring. I loved those two lil youngins."

"I did too, Ironhide."

XXXXXXX

"One, two, THREE!" The twins slammed into the door. Nothing happened.

"Sides, we've been in here for three days. And we've been at this for two. Can we stop? We'll wait a bit then we can try again." He looked around, but Sides wasn't there. "Sides?" Sideswipe peeked out from under the counter. He held up the laser. Sunny smacked his forehead stupidly.

"This could be helpful." Sides said.

"Really?" Sunny asked sarcastically. Sideswipe shook his head and walked over to the blockade. _Vrimmmmmmmm… _It charged. _Ca__k!_ The beam reflected off of the metal and blew the counter up.

"Well, there goes our hiding spot."

"What the frag happened?"

"It reflected off of the metal and blew the counter up. You were there too, slag for a processor!"

"Hey! That was a good comeback."

"Like I said: I was acting!"

Sunny mumbled something. Sides, for lack of caring what 'smartaft' remark, just shook his head and turned to find some other tool to break the barrier with. He came back with a sledgehammer. _Where does he find this stuff?_ Sunny wondered. Then he realized he accidentally opened a comm-link with Sideswipe. _I found it in the back room. Where do you think I get all of the stuff for pranks? Megatron?_

_Well actually-_

_Just shut up and help me._ The comm-link closed and he realized that Sides was already pounding the door in. The glass parts had shattered, but that made a big difference (Sarcastic). The metal was still there, and holding strong. There were minor dents, and that was only when Sides got a really good grip on the hammer. Sunny walked over.

"Let me have a whack at it." He said. Sides handed him the hammer. Sunny swung, creating a HUGE hole in the metal. Sides jaw dropped.

"What? I pay attention to Hide in the gym. Is that so strange? You pay attention to Ratchet."

"I know, but WOW! That was quite a whack. Two more like that and we're out of here."

"Alright."

XXXXX

"Optimus, where's Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"I think he's in the Mess-Hall. Why?" Optimus looked at the lieutenant.

"He was one of the main victims to the twins' antics. I need to talk to him."

"Alright." Optimus sighed. "I know they were little pranksters, but, they were irreplaceable. I loved them."

"I did too Prime. They were some of the best younglings I knew. Well, then again I only knew two." He laughed. Jazz realized that coolant was leaking from his optics.

"I miss them, Jazz. I really do."

XXXX

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"I'm sorry Sides. I'm tired." Sunny dropped the hammer and collapsed on his back.

"Sunny! We're almost there!"

"I know…I've been at this for an hour. That thing weighs as much as I do!"

"Alright. You can rest. I'll look at the metal and see if I can get it."

"Alright." Sunny almost immediately fell into stasis. Sideswipe walked over to the door and looked carefully.

Sunstreaker had done a number on the door. Dents and holes were everywhere, but the blockage wouldn't budge. He grabbed the laser again. Sideswipe's body straightened as he sparked with an idea. He grabbed one of the pieces of metal he had cut for Sunny's leg. He positioned it just right and charged the laser. He shot and the laser beam exploded on impact. The metal was gone. The door was open. He smiled and woke Sunny up.

"Time to go Sunshine! It's open!"

Sunstreaker shot up.

"You got it?! We can go home now!?"

"Yes and yes bro."

"Then let's go!"

"You do realize everyone probably thinks we're dead right?"

"Alright! Who cares!? We can go home!" They both ran outside, stunned at what was out there. Death and destruction. They closed their eyes in horror and used their navigation systems to guide them out of the town as they transformed. Once they were clear they laughed as the air rushed past them.

They arrived at the base fifteen minutes later. No one was outside. They entered the base. There was no one in the hall. They went down the hall down to the Mess-hall. They could see Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz all talking. Bumblebee was getting some energon. But something was different; they were all functioning slower than usual. Sideswipe walked in, closely followed by Sunstreaker. Ironhide looked to them and his optics brightened. Actually, all of the inhabitants of the Mess-hall seemed to glow. Ironhide stood up and walked over to them. The others followed suit.

"Sunny? Sides?" He choked.

"Hiya Uncle Hidey!" They said in unison. Ironhide picked them both up and hugged them.

"I thought you were dead…" He whispered.

_Toldya Sunny._ Sides said through the comm-link.

Jazz, Prowl and Bumblebee all approached the reunion.

"Jazz, go tell Optimus to come in here. Don't tell him why, though."

Jazz peered confused at him. "Okay…" He bolted out of the room.

Prowl looked to the twins. _You two…_He playfully growled at them through the three-way comm-link.

Jazz arrived with Optimus.

"You wanted to see me Ironhide?" Optimus stated as he walked through the door.

"Umm…Yea. Look." He held the twins up. Optimus was in stasis before he even hit the floor.

"Great job Hide. You killed him." Jazz joked. Sideswipe jumped down off of Ironhide's hand and ran over to Optimus.

"Grampa Oppy? Grampa Oppy?" He asked crawling onto his chest. He poked Optimus on the tip of his faceplate. Optimus stirred and he sat up.

"I had the weirdest dream. The twins were alive." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed.

"Grampa Oppy! You're funny!" Sunny rolled his optics as his brother's acting came back.

"Primus Almighty…It wasn't a dream." The other mechs shook their heads.

"I thought you said you saw them, and that they were crushed under the collapsed ceiling."

"I did. But I didn't see all of them. Sunny's leg was crushed and I saw part of Sideswipe's armor."

"Well his leg looks fine now."

Sideswipe looked up to Optimus. "That was me. I fixed it."

"You did? How?"

"There was a lot of scrap metal and I found some tools in the back of the store."

"But how did you know what to do?"

"Well, we're in the Med-Bay so much that I got the chance to watch Ratchet working on the injured mechs."

"Well, speaking of Ratchet, you need to get checked out. You two seem tired and hungry."

XXXX

In the Med-Bay, Ratchet was sitting on a chair in the empty Med-Bay. It saddened the medic. He always had someone to work on, and in the shortage of patients, he had the twins always getting in fights. That was until Optimus came in with a little surprise.

"By the Allspark!" He exclaimed at the twins. "What happened?" He asked Optimus.

"They survived the attack. Sides, here, fixed up Sunny's leg with scrap metal. They are both running on their last bits of energon. You may need to check them out. They've been eating nothing but sugar-based for the past week."

"Alright. You two, up on a berth." They both jumped up on a berth. Ratchet got them some energon and handed it to them. They both drank it thankfully. Ratchet walked over to Sunstreaker and inspected the scrap metal leg. It was well made he admitted. At least for scrap metal. He couldn't have done better himself.

"How did you know how to do this? It's very good, Sideswipe." _Why I'll be __slagged__…I actually gave one of the terrible twins a compliment._

"I watched you in the Med-Bay when you are working on us and the other mechs. We're in here so often, it's not hard to."

"You are very perceptive Sides. And very resourceful." Sideswipe smiled. Ratchet couldn't restrain himself anymore. He picked the twins up and hugged them both. He nearly cried when they hugged him back. He regretfully put them down and looked at them.

"So who wants some candy?" The twins fell over, sick.


End file.
